Time Enough For Drums
by Blind Seer
Summary: Is about a strong willed young woman whos finds out the tradges of war, and the story is set in the Revolutionary War times.


Time Enough For Drums

By Blind Seer

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon and most of the story is from the book Time Enough For Drums by Ann Rinaldi (I personally suggest you read the book its wonderful).

The cold December wind hit against Serenity's face and brought tears to her pretty silvery blue eyes. She and her older brother Andrew stood on a hill on the cheerless December day, all around them were dull colors of browns and grays. But what they truly saw was King and Queen Streets as they stood silently on the hill top. 

"Ready Sere?" asked Andrew. 

"Yes." nodded Serenity. 

He slowly handed her the musket that he'd been holding in his hand and as it was placed in Serenity's hands it took all she could do not to drop it. 

"That musket ways about twelve pounds are you sure you want do this?" asked Andrew smiling slightly. 

"Andy, don't tease me you know my answer." said Serenity slightly whining. 

"Alright then, bring it up to your shoulder, no not on you shoulder against your shoulder. You've got to brace it, there you go, take aim then pull the trigger back and fire." said Andrew. 

The impact almost knocked Serenity off her feet as she swayed slightly until Andrew studied her and she gained her balance back. Serenity looked absolutely pleased with herself.

Andrew took the musket and gave her a bright smile," You did fine today. But you have to get through the movements faster and become more accurate. Do you think you can remember what you have to do?"

"How can she do that when she can't even remember about her lesson that were this afternoon." 

Serenity tutor, Malachite Beau sat on his horse just near the trees. Andrew and I both were speechless as we had heard nothing, then slowly Malachite dismounted and walked towards us.

"I wish you were as attentive with your studies. Then I could have been sitting by a warm fire rather then hunting you down." said Malachite. 

"Sorry Malachite, I didn't know about Serenity's lesson this afternoon." said Andrew sincerely. 

"Lessons are ever Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon," replied Malachite, frowning lightly, "You've been off and about so I wouldn't expect you too know her schedule."

"But Sere said---" started Andrew. 

"Serenity lies, a un-ladylike practice she's been known to indulge in." said Malachite staring straight into Serenity's eyes with his own icy blue eyes. 

"Malachite I doubt she would---" started Andrew. 

"But she would," cut off Malachite, then looking at the gleaming musket in Andrews hands he sighed, "I trust your parents know about this?"

"No Malachite, they don't know." replied Andrew. 

"I trust you have come up with a good reason then?" questioned Malachite.

"You know I leave in a month or so, Malachite." said Andrew, "I've decided to teach Sere incase she needs to defend herself, etc."

"Aw yes, the war." snorted Malachite. "Damned good for nothing nuisance if you ask me. Did you know that your younger brother Sammy is down at the mill with old Fitch instead of at his apprenticeship with Mr. Singer."

"No I didn't know that," said Andrew, "What do they do there?"

"Make Gunlocks for the American soldiers." answered Malachite. 

"Gunlocks?" questioned Andrew.

"Yes, Gunlocks." nodded Malachite, as he slowly turned and remounted his horse, "Fitch isn't suppose to be doing that there but he does nevertheless. As does Sammy."

"Thanks and I'll fetch Sammy as soon as I leave." nodded Andrew.

"Makes you feel any better, If I had a sister I'd probably teach her to use a musket too. After I birched her good for lying." stated Malachite, as he looked at Serenity and Andrew with a calculating look, "I'll say nothin to your parent of this as it's only worry and upset them needlessly."

"Thanks Malachite." nodded Andrew. 

"I wasn't lying." stated Serenity slightly angered.

Malachite's eyes softened slightly before turning icy again, "We'll discuss it at Friday's lesson."

"I wasn't. Andrew and I were suppose to meet here a whole hour before lessons. But he was late and I lost all sense of time."

"She's speaking the truth Malachite," nodded Andrew, "I was at the Gray's, and poor Sere was standing out here in the cold."

"Alright Serenity I'll leave you off this time. But you better come up with a tale to tell your mother, she knows you missed lessons today too." stated Malachite gazing into Serenity eyes with his own, Serenity was surprised as they had seemed to lose there icy look and warm up a little for a moment. 

Then as Malachite rode back towards town Serenity looked thoughtful as too whether Malachite would really keep her musket lessons a secret. She also pondered on how a out and out Tory would know that Finch was making gunlocks. As she pondered this she made her was home as Andrew made his way to the mill. 

________________________________________________________________________________

So how do you like it? Please read and review, I'm always open to suggestions and I hope you enjoyed the story.

-Blind Seer. 

Tory- A Tory is a loyalist, it's a word that was kind of used for short. 


End file.
